Comfort
by ravenbow
Summary: Oz comforts Gil after returning from the Abyss. Oz/Gilbert, Ozbert, Master/servant affectionings! Link to my fanart of this story is now available!


Whoa! A story from_ moi_ ? Who thought anyone would see the day again! lol

Anyway, I wrote this as a gift to a best friend who recently moved for ever away for college. Warning, this is extremely adorable and sappy an angsty! I got choked up just reading it for grammar mistakes.

Title: Comfort  
>Author: LovelessNightmare<br>Rating: K+  
>Pairing: OzGilbert (Yes, in that order.)  
>Series: Pandora Hearts<br>Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Takes place right after the day Oz finds out who Raven is. There aren't really any spoilers, just some fluffy-ness that I've needed for a while, I think.

**READ THIS, TOO!:**  
><strong> Two extra things! As I write this, I'm coloring line-fanart for this fic! I'll put up a link for it as soon as I finish, but read the story first before you look at the art sillies! And also, a good song to read this to is a song from the Naruto anime soundtrack called "Swaying Necklace." I think it does well to set the mood. Just youtube it or something.<strong>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gil turned the doorknob and peeked in, scanning briefly for any sign of his Master; golden hair, emerald eyes, a soft giggle. Anything really. No such luck was in this room, though. He closed it quietly with a sigh.<p>

"Where in the world could he have gotten to?"

Sadly for Gil, he was searching for Oz in a giant manor, the Rainsworth one to be exact. Which sucked, 'cause there were a lot of freaking rooms. He'd already looked in 34% of them before he found the blonde snoozing away in one of the many lounges. When Gil happened upon him, he almost didn't see him. He did a double take, finding that, yes, Oz was here. Sleeping away.

"Heh." Gil half-smiled as he walked as quietly into the room as he could. Oz was sprawled out on the couch in the middle of the room, one arm tucked comfortably behind his head while the other held a copy of his favorite book to his chest. Gil rolled his eyes as he remembered his Master's obsessive actions all those years ago over a single book series. But it brought a genuine smile to his face, something he hadn't felt in a long time. The realization made his chest feel warm, and he couldn't help but look down fondly at Oz, who was snoring lightly in his dreams.

In his natural way, as a valet or mother-hen one couldn't be certain, Gil looked around for a blanket. He found one across the room, grabbed it and gently lay it over Oz's small frame. He froze momentarily when Oz shifted a little and tugged at the blanket. Another simple, gentle smile graced Gil's lips. The smallest thing from Oz could brighten Gil's entire world. It was astounding sometimes. It was that reason that Gil had waited this whole time for Oz, had waited faithfully for his best friend and Master. His world could be no other way.

Gil gazed down at Oz for another short moment before forcing himself to leave him in peace for now. He knew where he was, and he kind of only looked for him out of habit. Yes, Oz had only arrived here a few days ago, but after the whole thing at his manor Gil was worried about his mental state. But if Oz was at ease enough to be able to sleep there couldn't have been that much bothering him, so he went to leave.

As he turned though, Gil felt something pull him back lightly. A small hand had grasped at his shirt coupled with a soft call, "Gil..."

Gilbert couldn't help but tense. Awh, hell! He'd been caught? Why was Oz always the one who caught Gil doing things like this? Dammit. But... that voice was like music to his ears. Like all of the sorrow he'd felt these past ten years vanished at the chime of his voice. Gil turned, his voice melting into a soft whisper,

"Hey." If only someone could see the adoration in Gil's expression now.

Oz's face looked so tired, so sleepy. It almost broke Gil's heart. He looked so adorable as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, sitting up on the couch while still keeping a hold on Gil's shirt.

"C'mere." Gil obeyed, kneeling in front his Master on one knee so they were eye-level.

"What's up?" Gil looked at Oz but the blonde locked their eyes immediately, his expression determined.

"Are you okay?"

Gil blinked at the question, a little taken back. He laughed nervously, "Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Oz's expression didn't really falter at the attempt of assurance.

"Because.. you're giving me that look again. Like you're seeing a ghost."

Gil's eyes widened, a pang running through his chest at the word, "ghost." Memories of that horrible day raced through his mind's eye. He tried to recover,

"I- " but before Gil realized it, he felt something warm, wet at his cheek. A tear was starting to crawl down his face. Oz's eyebrows furrowed sadly and he reached out a hand to wipe it away.

"_Gil_..."

Gil's eyes clouded slightly, staring at something that wasn't there in front of him. Something far-off, deep in his mind; his worst fears. Images of what could have happened to Oz in the Abyss resurfaced. Torn apart by chains? Eaten alive? Crushed under the weight of some huge, terrible monster? These were only the best outcomes that Gil had imagined. At least he died quickly with these scenarios...

More tears came as he became lost in his mind again.

"Gilbert...!" Oz reached both hands out to either side of Gil's face, holding his head as he called to him, his voice slightly desperate. "Gil. _Look_at me!"

Gil snapped out of it, his eyes reminding Oz of Gil's distressed expressions from when he was little. Wide, tear-struck eyes, a frown Oz thought was so childish but adored so much. Because Gilbert only had that expression around him.

Oz wiped another tear away but more came. "Gil. It's okay. I'm right here, I'm out of that place... I'm right next to you, alive and breathing." Oz tried to smile, but it as well as his heart broke when he heard Gil give out a shaky sob. He closed his eyes and his larger hands reached up timidly, resting on Oz's forearms.

"Bocchan...!" The blonde couldn't help but smile, feeling his eyes get a little wet, too. What a blast from the past! Oz felt such overwhelming joy at Gilbert's call. The fact that it was still so habitual for Gil to call him that, no matter how many times Oz told him to call him "Oz," was secretly the greatest thing. Oz's thumb caressed Gil's jawline comfortingly. "Gil..."

Gil hung his head as he cried, still quietly calling "Bocchan" every once in a while. Oz bent his neck, resting his forehead against the crown of Gil's. He ran one of his hands through the navy-black waves of hair comfortingly when he felt Gil's hands tremble.

"I'm here, okay? I'm here now, Gil." Oz softly said in a low voice. He couldn't fight this smile!

_Gil... Thank you so much...!_

* * *

><p>Here's the fanart - http:  / lovelessnightmare. deviantart . com/art/Comfort-257023639_  
><em>(Just take out the spaces)_  
><em>


End file.
